It is known that the displacement and pressure of freshwater which travels from mountains to the seas, for years, has been one of the main energy sources used by man, being that due to its power and cleanliness, there is no system which can compete with it. Basically, everything that exists are canalization systems or intubation of water that moves turbine blades, and the rotation of these is finally converted into electrical energy. These freshwaters constitute a little over 1% of water available on the planet.
Due to the immensity of the sea and its water movement, constitutes a significant source of energy that has not yet been successfully exploited commercially up until now, because it is water that cannot fall much further from the level in which they lie, and all its movements despite its beauty, are very difficult to pigeonhole into a mechanical logic. These salty waters constitute approximately 97% of the totality of the planets water.
Although, there have been various strong diverse attempts to capture energy, tides, winds and marine currents have hampered any profitable energy capturing systems up until now, relegating to this century, the possibility of doing it commercially.
The purpose of this system is to propose another system, to those already existing, capable of capturing the energy of marine and/or lacustrine waves in a way to achieve three sub-objectives:
(a) That allows the energy to be captured on acceptable volumes.
(b) That allows bypassing all non-usable marine variations and movements.
(c) The level of investment and maintenance must be low, or at the least favorably comparable with the new alternative energy sources such as wind, solar, geothermal and others that try to capture from the sea, the force of the tides, of the horizontal waves or the movement of ocean currents.
Basically the present invention, delivers a solution to provide a structure that allows the floats to move in vertical and horizontal way, in order to capture the largest quantity as possible of energy from the waves.
There are several patent documents, which deliver a solution in order to achieve the energy from the sea.
The document CL 1246-1993, discloses a set of power generator, which through the movement of the sea waves achieves this, basically consisting of a modulated rigid structure that may be floating, not floating or semi-floating and a set of tanks type drums, closed and floating, supplied with wheels, engaged in the rack gear of the columns of the structure in which they are entered by the center of the tanks, with the path of the waves a coming and going movement occurs in the opposite direction between the tank and the structure, this moves the toothed wheels which through shafts, meshing gears, with or without ratchet move a steering wheel, a coupling system, a gearbox to shift velocity to finally move the rotor of an alternator or dynamo that generates electric power.
The document CL 0235-2009 describes a hydraulic device for the generation of electric power based on the thrust, allowing to increase the rate of output, being formed by a closed main tank which contains inside another closed tank which is submerged and fixed on a point of support when the main is full.
The document 1362-2005 discloses a hydraulic generator whose operation is generated by the use of the principle of Archimedes and the force of gravity, extracting energy from a turbine by the movement of the fluid contained in said generator.
The document ES 2276613 describes a unit of electricity generation through sea waves. The object of the invention proposed in this document, is the generation of electric energy from sea waves. It discloses a device that is placed on the coast and that consists of a piece that travels through the waves sliding onto inclined rails. This piece by sliding up the rails causes the generators to turn through two chains of transmission connected to two toothed wheels which transmit the rotation axes of these generators, producing electricity. When the wave retreats, the piece falls through the rails pushed by its own weight, thus generating more electricity. Arriving at the sea surface the piece remains floating waiting for another wave. An alternative to this device would be to replace generators by a device placed in the inside of the part that generates electricity when it slides along the rails.
Document EP 1384824 reports a power generator that uses the energy of the waves that has as a component a gyroscope of moment control, and that includes a floating body, a gyroscope of moment control supported by a floating body, and an electric generator connected to the driveline of rotation through a gear to increase speed. The invention described herein is characterized by the cardan of the gyroscope in rotation by the movement of the floating body, and the momentum of the energy of the waves, being all attached to a generator of energy for power generation.
WO 03/066971 document discloses a floating plant to be located in the ocean, which has cylinder of flotation, with a turbine and cones for entry of fixed section in order to enable a fluid column to move up and down and turn a turbine. The column of liquid is forced to pass through the turbine, through two sections of piston connected by piston rods. Piston sections remain standing near a pressure plate and alternately compress the liquid against both sides of the turbine, as an axis of the cylinder of flotation, which moves up and down by the movement of the wave on the surface of the ocean, through the buoyancy of the buoyancy chambers. A suspension helps to pull the turbine in downward direction. During the compression of the fluid at high pressure, this is purged to a high-pressure hydraulic system. Low fluid pressure fluid is returned during the cycle of low pressure. The upper section of the piston is open to ventilation and they can be vented to the outdoors. The rotation of the turbine is transmitted through a shaft with a gearbox and in a room of generation. The power plant is held in position by hydraulic control jets.
WO 01/92644 document discloses a machine that captures the energy and that is capable of using the upward force of the waves on a plurality of adjacent floats, in which upwards force on each float through a rocker, bearings and autorotation media is transferred to drive a drive shaft to transfer the moment to the drive shaft, which is characterized because the bearings are enclosed between rocker tubes and the drive shaft and bearings are displaced in the longitudinal direction of the drive shaft from the normal position with respect to the float.
In general, none of the prior art documents, delivers a capture solution of acceptable volumes of sea energy, enabling to ignore all variations and marine movements, not usable and of low level of investment and maintenance, providing a structure that allows the floats to move vertically and horizontally, to capture the largest number of possible energy from the waves.